gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
SD-237S Star Winning Gundam
The SD-237S Star Winning Gundam is a Gunpla that appears in Gundam Build Fighters Try and Gundam Build Fighters Try Island Wars. An upgrade of the SD-237 Winning Gundam, it is built and piloted by Fumina Hoshino. Technology & Combat Characteristics Realizing that the Winning Gundam is too support-oriented, Fumina sets out to upgrade her Gunpla with more individual fighting power and the end result is the Star Winning Gundam. The suit's primary weapons consist of a beam machine gun that can transform into a handheld blade, and four remote controlled weaponry known as Star Funnels that can be used for offensive, defensive or support purposes. The Star Funnels can also generate Plavsky Power Gate to enhance its allies' attacks. When greater firepower is required, the Star Winning Gundam can transform into "Real Mode" (a standard 1/144 Gunpla form), allowing it to launch a powerful ranged beam attack known as the Winning Beam when it enters 'Full Mode'. Like the Winning Gundam, the Star Winning Gundam can also transform into various flight forms. The head of Star Winning Gundam can transform into a Core Fighter. The suit, sans the backpack, can transform into a Core Booster, and the Mega Core Booster is formed when the backpack is added. Before the finals of the 13th U-19 Championship, the Star Winning was remodelled so that its polycaps are interchangeable with that of its teammates. This allows the Star Winning's parts to be used to repair another damaged Gunpla, so that the latter can fight properly during the overtime battle as the team's representative. To prepare for the 14th U-19 National Tournament, Team Try Fighters came up with a New Winning Road attack where the Star Funnels' Plavsky Power Gate is used to transform allied Gunpla into energy that is then absorbed by KMK-B01 Kamiki Burning Gundam, powering it up. Armaments ;*Beam Machine Gun :The main handheld ranged weaponry of the Star Winning Gundam, the beam machine gun has a high rate of fire and is equipped with a blade part for close combat. In Core Booster form and Mega Core Booster form, the beam machine gun is split up, with the main gun portion mounted on the unit's bottom-left, and the blade part on the bottom-right. :;* Mega Blade ::The close combat form of the beam machine gun, the blade part stored at the back of the gun is now attached to the front. When required, a beam blade can be emitted, extending the Mega Blade's reach and possibly increasing its power. It is possible to mount the mega blade centrally below the Core Booster and Mega Core Booster form. ;*Hyper Beam Cannon :Used in Mega Core Booster mode, it is unknown where this powerful beam is fired from. ;*Star Funnel :A total of 4 Star Funnels are stored on the Star Winning Gundam's backpack, they are remote-controlled weaponry and can be divided into Gun Bits or Guard Bits. When the Star Winning Gundam transforms into Real Mode, the funnels form the suit's new limbs. It is also possible to use the Star Funnels as limbs without fully transforming into Real Mode. The funnels are equipped with particle generators that can be connected in Real Mode to boost the suit's power. This is known as 'Full Mode'. The 4 Star Funnels can also come together and generate a Plavksy Power Gate to enhance Lightning Gundam Full Burnern's or Try Burning Gundam's attacks. :;*Guard Bit ::The shorter pair of Star Funnels, the Guard Bits can form a beam shield between them to protect the Star Winning Gundam and/or its teammates. The bits can also function as melee combat weapons as they are capable of generating beam blades. ::;*Star Cross :::The top portion of each Guard Bits can detach and functions as remote controlled weaponry known as 'Star Cross'. Star Cross is basically a beam shuriken and when the pair of Star Cross combine, they form a large Star Cross that can be used to immobilize an enemy unit against an object. The Star Cross can also be used as a throwing weapon when in SD Gundam or Real Mode. :;*Gun Bit ::The longer pair of Star Funnels, they function primarily as remote controlled beam cannons but can also emit beam blades for close combat. When the bits are attached to the Star Winning Gundam's backpack, their beam cannons can be used to attack enemy units in front of the Gunpla. It is also possible to use the beam cannons when the bits are attached to the Gunpla's leg in a partial Real Mode form, but this requires the feet to be detached. Later, they are upgraded with the ability to form a beam shield together with the Guard Bits. Special Equipment and Features ;*Lightning Back Weapon System (BWS) Mk-II :Normally used by the Lighting Gundam Full Burnern, it can also be mounted on the back of the Star Winning Gundam while in Real Mode. This allows the Lightning BWS MK-II, which is still controlled by Yuuma, to act as the suit's main thruster in place of the lost/destroyed Core Fighter. The Lightning BWS MK-II can transfer part of its particle supply to the Star Winning Gundam while mounted, recharging the latter. ;*Particle Generator :Installed in the Star Funnels, the particle generators are responsible for generating the beam particles for the funnels' various functions. Thanks to these generators, the Star Funnels can continue to function even if the Star Winning Gundam is low on Plavsky particles. ;*Plavsky Power Gate :An energy gate formed by the 4 Star Funnels concentrating Plavsky particles in a field, it can combine and dramatically enhance the power of friendly ranged beam attacks fired at it. It is used by Lightning Gundam Full Burnern when it executes its 'High Burst' attack. The power gate can also be used to enhance Try Burning's attack power when the suit flies through it. This was previously employed by Sei Iori's GAT-X105B/ST Star Build Strike Gundam to enhance its specs. ;*Real Mode :The 1/144 scale form of the Star Winning Gundam, it is a temporary form with high power. To transform into this form, the Gun Bits and Guard Bits combine with the SD Gundam mode's legs and arms respectively to form the new limbs, while the remaining backpack portion forms the new abdomen. SD Gundam mode's hands and feet are retained, with the head detaching and revealing the Real Mode's head within. The Real Mode's head is then attached with a smaller v-fin that is split from the larger v-fin of the SD head. The detached SD Gundam mode's head then changes into its Core Fighter form and is attached onto the back as the suit's main thruster to complete the transformation. When required, the Core Fighter can be detached and used as a decoy. Special Attacks ;*Winning Beam :The suit's strongest ranged beam attack, it is usable only in 'Full Mode' due to its heavy energy requirement. The Winning Beam is in the shape of a 'W' and is fired from the V-fin. A full power Winning Beam has even higher destructive power but will consume a larger amount of Plavsky particles. ;*New Winning Road :A combination attack created by Team Try Fighters for the 14th U-19 National Tournament. The Plavsky Power Gate formed by the 4 Star Funnels is used to transform the Star Winning Gundam and Lightning Gundam Strider into an energy form that is then absorbed by KMK-B01 Kamiki Burning Gundam, increasing its attack power till the point where it could destroy a falling space colony with a single punch. When required, the Plavsky Power Gate can also transform additional allied Gunplas into energy form, and when the Kamiki Burning absorbs their energy forms and gains more power, it could summon the extremely large and powerful Superior Kaiser, which is the ultimate form of Superior Dragon. History After her humiliating defeat at the hands of Lady Kawaguchi, Fumina came to realize her ultimate flaw in the original SD-237 Winning Gundam - the unit was designed for support, but its individual fighting power was severely lacking. Realizing this, she set about to fix that with the creation of the SD-237S Star Winning Gundam. Her concept behind the suit was "SD + Real", exemplified by having Star Winning Gundam have two MS modes - a SD mode and a 1/144 mode. Picture Gallery Star Winning Gundam.png stargunpla.png|Gunpla close up SWGAppearance.jpg|Activated starcorebooster.png|Mega Core Booster Winning Gun Bit.png|Deploying Gun Bits (Ep 17) Powered_GM_Cardigan_Impact_Frame.jpg|Impact Frame replacing Star Winning Gundam with the Powered GM Cardigan Star winning real mode.jpg|Real Mode (Ep 18) haganemaru 2.png|Impact Frame of the Star Winning's Real Mode replaced with the Haganemaru Konkou, with proportions modified to match the former 50.jpg|Full Mode (Ep 18) Winning Beam.png|Winning Beam (Ep 18) GBFTStarWinningBeatSxDxG.jpg|Defeating the Snibal-Drago-Gira (Ep 18) Haganemaru 1.jpg|Impact frame of Star Winning replaced with the normal form of Tekki Musha Haganemaru (Ep 18) starwinning-carrier.jpg|Mega Core Booster with Lightning Gundam Full Burnern (Ep 19) starwinning-powergate.png|"Plavsky Power Gate" (Ep 22) GBFT 22 Star Winning FP.jpg|Firing full powered Winning Beam (Ep 24) CA81V0UWsAAgBlb.jpg|With the Lightning Back Weapon System Mk-II (Ep 24) Bujin_Tengai-O_Impact_Frame.jpg|Impact Frame replacing Star Winning Gundam in Real Mode with the real mode of Bujin-Tengai O (Ep 24) Superior_Kaiser_Impact_Frame.jpg|Impact Frame replacing Star Winning Gundam in Real Mode with Superior Kaiser (Ep 24) Ixiqx2pfxa6pcpveq9p6.jpg|Draw (Ep 24) Starwinning-rgyagya-jealous.png|Angry (Ep 25) starwinningVSburning.jpg|Vs Kamiki Burning Gundam (Ep 25) SD-237S Star Winning Gundam (Island Wars) 01.jpg|Firing Beam Machine Gun (Island Wars) SD-237S Star Winning Gundam (Island Wars) 02.jpg|Firing Gun Bits (Island Wars) SD-237S Star Winning Gundam (Island Wars) 03.jpg|Throwing Star Cross (Island Wars) Star-trio-beamshield.jpg|Combined barrier (Island Wars) SD-237S Star Winning Gundam (Island Wars) 04.jpg|Deploying Star Funnels (Island Wars) SD-237S Star Winning Gundam (Island Wars) 05.jpg|Entering Plavsky Power Gate while on the Lightning Gundam Strider (Island Wars) SD-237S Star Winning Gundam (Island Wars) 06.jpg|Energy form after crossing Plavsky Power Gate (Island Wars) SD-237S Star Winning Gundam (Island Wars) 07.jpg|Punching with the Superior Kaiser (Island Wars) Gunpla Star_Winning_Gundam_Boxart.jpg|SDBF Star Winning Gundam (2015): box art Reference Gallery Notes & Trivia *Star Winning Gundam is not the first Gunpla to be able to change from SD Gundam form to a standard 1/144 'Real Mode' form, one example of an earlier Gunpla with such ability being the BB Senshi #142 Tekki-Musya Haganemaru-Go, which twice stylistically replaced the Star Winning in brief, one frame flashes (commonly referred to as "Impact Frames", with similar frames occuring in other SD fights in GBF and GBFT) and was stated by one of the animators as being, "The oldest brother of the Star Winning." It is possible that Fumina may have got the SD to Real Mode transformation idea from these other Gunplas. External links *Star Winning Gundam on Gundam Build Fighters Try (Official Site)